Oogaboo
Oogaboo is a Mortasheen that is in the sub category of Abiozoa / Biodolls , Oogaboo was created in 2008. Appearance 2003 Oogaboo is the same as it's current design apart from some minor changes like a droopiness with the eye no guts and more stitches. 2008 Oogaboo is the same as it's current appearance apart from a few minor changes like it's body being bigger and twisted fingers. This appearance also has no guts sticking out. Current Oogaboo has a ghost like body with holes for eyes with one eye peeping out with a red pupil. It has pink guts sticking out of it's stomach , droopy hands , a stitched mouth and a sack like color scheme. Appearances 2003 Oogaboo appeared in a image with other Mortasheens. 2008 Oogaboo appeared in old official art. 2014 Oogaboo appeared in official colored art. Information as quoted by Jonathan Wojcik - "This curious monster naturally consists of little more than a nervous membrane lining a tough, fibrous "skin" of interweaving keratin fibers, a biological imitation of the original Oogaboo's cloth body. It continuously grows internal organs, but has no use for them and often discards them of its own accord. It feeds on fluids drained through its probing fingers, leaving brittle, withered vegetation and small, mummified fauna in its path. While physically feeble, the Oogaboo experiences an irresistible compulsion to induce terror, emitting a range of subsonic patterns and pheromone concoctions designed to rapidly escalate the anxiety and nervousness of most other beings. Even those well familiar with an Oogaboo may find themselves uncontrollably terrified of the small, fragile being, losing themselves to blind panic when it finally lets loose an eerie wail or graphically exposes its organs. By far the Oogaboo's most impressive weapon is its ability to project its consciousness as a roaming kinetic field, strong enough to manipulate dead or inanimate material as a temporary vessel. Most often, an Oogaboo will transfer itself to a corpse, though it may take control of machinery, clothing, weapons or bits of surrounding detritus, fashioning grotesque and even lethal puppets until it snaps back to its true body." Outdated - "The Oogaboo is generated by pouring mental energy into a body of strong fabric, which it accepts only in a particular size and shape; the same natural shape as its otherwise invisible true form. It is able to feed on the lifeforce of other creatures whenever they experience fear, and "forages" by startling small animals or children. Over time, collected lifeforce can spur the growth of biological organs beneath its cloth skin, but it has little use for them and may even rip them out to throw at enemies, mark its territory or for simple shock value. The Oogaboo's most valuable and impressive trait is its ability to temporarily leave its own body and take control of other inanimate bodies with a particular fondness for human remains and humanoid objects such as mannequins or children's toys. It can survive in this manner for up to an hour before snapping back to its original body, but requires an additional hour of rest before repeated use of this power. If an Oogaboo's artificial shell becomes damaged, it will carefully replicate the molecular structure of the fabric in a process that mirrors biological healing. Multiple Oogaboo have even been observed working together on the generation of an entirely new individual through the same mechanism." Biology Not reveled. Ability's An Oogaboo can drink fluid by it's fingers , emit waves to terrify most other beings , regenerate and discard organs , use inanimate or corpses as a temporary vessel like weapons , puppets or even machinery. Thumb-oogaboo.jpg|Thumbnail Oogaboo Oogaboo.png|Official Oogaboo art Oogaboo-old.jpg|Outdated Oogaboo art Oogaboo-concept.PNG|Concept Oogaboo art References 1.http://www.bogleech.com/mortasheen/oogaboo.htm 2.http://scythemantis.deviantart.com/art/Mortasheen-color-Oogaboo-436764383 3.http://scythemantis.deviantart.com/art/Mortasheen-Oogaboo-74362527 4.http://scythemantis.deviantart.com/art/Necromon-5-3925065[[Category:Abiozoa]] Category:Biodoll Category:Created in 2003